Gongagan Pepper Steak
by Chocobo Watcher
Summary: It's the sequel to Wutainese Lemon Squid! Zack's been a bad puppy, and faces discipline. Rated M for mature, yaoi, and hickeys. No stuffed animals in this one, sorry. XD


I don't own any of the FF7: Crisis Core characters. I make no profit from this heartless chicanery.

This isn't exactly the story I had planned to write. Somewhere in the middle it changed. For me Zangeal is playful, naughty, wicked- but they love each other. I wanted to try and show something different. Something other than just that stuff we all know and scribble by the page load. Not that this doesn't have more than just a bit of that. XD

azazazazaz

If you were to ask Angeal whose fault it was later, he'd say that the dinner was to blame. President Shinra decided to have yet another formal dinner party. Angeal hated them. Despite looking debonair and "mother-fucking Gaia HOT!" (as Zack so indelicately put it) in his uniform, it made him itch. Right down to his gonads, which couldn't be helped. Because of his rank, Zack wasn't invited. As far as Angeal was concerned it was just as well. The pup could never keep still. It was just after midnight when the bored, itchy angel entered the apartment.

Zack lay on his back, those ugly nerd glasses askew. He was breathing through his mouth. A textbook was draped over his exposed stomach. The softly rumpled end of the tee shirt offset fine hairs of glossy black. The freshly washed athletic gear made him very cute in a seemingly innocent yet wantonly alluring way. Angeal could detect the faint scent of detergent. It was part of what turned him on, he was embarrassed to admit. At that moment, Angeal wanted nothing more than to bury his face in the crook of that white shoulder.

But he couldn't. Zack looked so pure in that moment that Angeal decided to leave him just as he was, and go to sleep. He entered the darkened bedroom and sat on the bed. He discarded his dress uniform jacket and hat, then sat on the bed in order to remove his shoes. He had only just gotten his socks off when he felt the brush of familiar fingers across his shoulders as they caressed his tight shoulder muscles.

"How was it?" the younger man asked.

"Boring, as usual. President Shinra loves to hear the sound of his own voice, I think. Sephiroth is lucky that he's away in Wutai. All this talk of perseverance and triumph is beginning to leave me cold. The dinner was terrible. Overcooked and flabby, badly spiced. Your mother taught you well, pup. All I could think about was that I'd rather be at home licking gongagan apricot nectar out of your navel. After consuming copious amounts of your famous gongagan pepper steak, of course."

"Angeal!' Zack chuckled, kissing him softly on the back of the neck. "I could make you some, but you'd have to stay awake until 5 a.m. so I can be sure it's perfect." "That's all right, pup. You don't have to this time. I think there's some leftover pizza in fridge." "Nope. I ate that a few hours back. Study munchies. We'll have to make a phone call, or... whoop!".

Zack found himself playfully pushed onto his back as Angeal tousled his hair. "Did I say you could eat that, pup?" "Yes, right before you rolled your eyes and said you hoped you'd be back before midnight." he teased. "So you actually did manage to study for once?" Angeal said with an evil twinkle in his eye. "Gods, Angeal, not another pop quiz. It's after midnight!" Zack pouted.

"You've got to be prepared for your exams, Zack. I can recommend you for first, but the rest is up to you. And being your teacher, it's my duty to ensure that you receive the best education possible. From my end, at the very least. But no matter. There's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about, but I think it's best if I reserved it for the playroom."

azazazazazaza

Zack was naked, and on his knees. His arms were tightly bound behind him, and he was blindfolded. Angeal had used some really confounding knots this time. Even controlled breathing and trying to remain calm wasn't helping.

"Zack, word has come to me through certain channels that you have been engaging in illicit activities."

"Bullshit! You know that I'm not that kind of guy. Sure I drink a few beers now and again, but drugs? No way! I'm clean!." Zack retorted. Sometimes Angeal could be so lame!

"That's not what I'm talking about, Pup, and you know it. You've been seen performing certain...acts with other cadets for money." Angeal tried to sound relaxed but Zack could hear the aura of menace in his voice. "You know the rules, pup. No outside action without permission. I thought that I had made myself clear."

"Whaaaat?," Zack snorted with laughter. " You think that I'm fucking those guys? Hardly. It all started with this second who was unsure of himself . Somehow he managed to talk me into doing a mission for him in order to boost his confidence."

"And how did he manage _that_, cadet?!." Angeal didn't sound convinced at all. He felt his lover move behind him and then a sudden, throbbing pain in both nipples as a pair of tight clamps encircled them.

"Ow!...Fuck! We didn't have sex, Angeal, I swear! Ow! Damn it! That hurts! O.k, I guess he laid on with the flattery regarding my ability in the face of danger and I couldn't resist. Word got around quickly and before I knew it I had a bunch of slackers who all needed help. I had to do something!"

"Which ability are we speaking of? And just what did you do? I need to know in order to determine what discipline you must receive. You've been bad, puppy. The sooner it's out the sooner it will all be over." Angeal used his gloved hands to twist the nipples gently, while breathing slowly behind him. Zack let out a hissing gasp of pain as he felt a tear escape his left eye.

" Uhnn..I told you, we didn't have sex! They're all obsessed with my sword prowess." The moment he said it, Zack wished he hadn't. " I mean, they just wanted some pointers on how to be more effective in combat is all !"

Zack could feel the breath of Angeal as it warmed his neck. He parted his lips as he felt the tips of gloved fingers brush them. He swallowed the digits obediently, stroked their undersides with his tongue. The twinges radiating from his tender nipple flesh was proving to be distracting. The mako enhanced endorphins had not yet reached their zenith. But part of him was nervous. What did Angeal intend by this? Had he given his trust too soon?

"You're _mine_, Zack. _mine." _The statement was made in almost a growl, a growl that made Zack shudder involuntarily with arousal. "You need to be reminded of that fact. And so does everyone else who looks into your violet eyes apart from me." And with that Angeal buried his lips in the tender flesh between neck and shoulder, bit with his teeth, bruised.

Zack cried out in pain around Angeal's fingers, then gasped as he felt the teeth pull away. Angeal had been aggressive during sex before, but this time was something different. For the first time in memory, he was uncomfortable, and he found himself attempting to speak with his mouth full. "Time!" he stated firmly, even as fingers rested gently on his chin.

"What's wrong, Zack?" Angeal asked quietly.

"I don't like this. I'm not sure that I like where this scene is going. I said that I didn't have sex with anyone. I meant it. I- " Zack paused to think. Angeal waited patiently for him to continue. Things had begun to be intense, so hesitation was to be expected. When he didn't resume speaking after a couple of minutes, the older soldier broke the silence.

"Zack, do you trust me?" Angeal thought it was probably the core of whatever the issue was, if there was another issue. And he resolved to listen even if whatever the pup said made him feel like sighing.

"Yes, but...." Zack paused again. "I'm scared. I heard something in your voice that wasn't there before. I know, I know. It sounds crazy but for a moment I thought you were going to do something...I don't know what. And then you bit my shoulder and..." he took a deep breath, and continued. "I'm afraid you'll go too far, and really hurt me. I know inside you wouldn't, but part of me still feels as if you would."

"I wouldn't, pup. You know that. Not in a way that would break you. But that doesn't mean I won't push your limits. I swear that any place or edge I send you to will be one that I can bring you back from. And if not, then on that day I will stop being seme. But if we're going to be together, I have to know that you respect the rules. I know I don't have to explain why that is."

Zack found himself nodding. He knew all about safety, and he trusted Angeal more than anyone else he had met on the planet, aside from his parents. But at this moment in time he was threatened of being overwhelmed by his feelings, and not just those that he held for Angeal. Angeal began to undo the knots that were binding his arms, and Zack found himself even more confused. Despite what had just happened he was still aroused and part of him wanted to continue.

"Angeal? I didn't say "freezer burn." The supreme safe words that would instantly stop everything had never been used by either of them.

"I know, pup. But I would feel better if you were able to follow where I lead without danger. You know as well as I do about what it means to follow orders without question in combat. The same is true of your psyche. For example, would you willingly let Hojo do to you what I am doing?."

"NO!" the vehement loudness of the response gladdened him. " I wouldn't let that insane, arrogant bastard touch a hair on my head!". The knots had become loose and Angeal slipped the rope off. Zack rubbed his arms together to return what circulation had been robbed from his upper limbs.

"Exactly my point, Zack. I would rather continue this later, when you're ready, and more importantly, sure of me."

"Angeeeeal!" Zack pouted, sensing that things were quickly going in the wrong direction. He had just been a little frightened, that was all. Now if there was one thing that got to Angeal for all the wrong reasons and ways, it was that pout. " If we're not going to continue could I at least take the clamps off? I think my nipples are numb."

"Who said that you're going _anywhere_, cadet?" Angeal grinned . "And yes, pup, you may." Zack gasped loudly as he freed his left nipple, followed by the right. The clamps dropped to the floor as Angeal drew him into a firm but hungry embrace. He moved Zack backwards gently towards the padded platform and pushed him down onto the pillows, even as his mouth grazed the space between shoulder and neck once more.

Zack moved backwards, pressing his body against that of his lover. Eyes closed, he sighed as he willed his body to relax. Being told he didn't have to leave just yet was an odd form of relief. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was to disappoint. He lived for the moments he saw pride and strength in the eyes of the angel that he craved. That flash of green that was so, so rare.

Angeal sucked flesh in between his teeth on the opposite side with another growl. A shiver ran up and down them both as Zack moaned again, softer this time. But he didn't move away.

"Mine." The growl, softer this time, made the pain just a little easier.

"Yours." The response was quietly given with a brush of fingertips against flanks, and a flutter of the heart.

The End (For Now)


End file.
